


Just Kiss Me Again

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rainy Days, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly comes to Ben after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me Again

She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t gotten the adjunct professor job at the university. They wanted her to remain secretary for now… and that was just something she could not do for very much longer. 

Of course it was raining. It always was when she had plans with her boyfriend of three weeks. 

A soaked Holly hurried to the nearest Tube stop and carefully made her way down the stairs, as not to slip. People bumped into her, tossing her to the side, covering her bare legs and flats in mud and small pebbles. She had just missed the last train to the stop closest to her boyfriend’s. So with a sigh, she carried herself back up the stairs to catch a cab… that would have worked if everybody and their brother wasn’t trying to catch a cab at the same time. 

With a deep, frustrated sigh, she started to walk the blocks upon blocks to his apartment, the tears threatening to fall more and more with each step. After nine blocks, they fell, mixing with the cold raindrops that pelted her face. The walk went on forever as she cried into her cold, wet hands. The rain soaked her clothing and chilled her to the bone. 

She finally reached his apartment, wearily hitting the buzzer to gain access into his building. Without question, he buzzed her in and she ascended the stairs to reach his door. Holly knocked and the door opened almost instantly to a beaming Benedict… but the grin soon fell as he took in her soaked, cold state. 

“Oh, love.” He murmured, pulling her into the apartment and closing the door behind her. Benedict led her to the couch, pulling her down onto it and into his arms. Holly curled up against Benedict’s chest shutting her eyes tightly as the tears started up once again. He laid his cheek against the top of her head, tracing his fingers up and down her spine. Her breath hitched in her throat as he wrapped her tightly in his warm embrace. “It’s all going to be okay, darling.” He whispered to her, running his hand over her hair. “It’s all going to be all right.” 

“What did I do to deserve you, Ben?” she whispered after a few moments of silence. 

“Don’t.” he stated, his fingers locking beneath her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “You are the strongest woman I have ever met. Never question yourself.” Benedict kissed the skin between her eyes and cupped her cheek gently. Holly leaned up to kiss him, pressing her forehead against his. “I think you should stay the night.” He suggested, hearing the wind splatter rain against the windows of his home. She nodded, rolling off of him and heading to the bathroom to compose herself. “I’ll bring you some warm and comfortable clothes to change into… even though you look absolutely gorgeous in that.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” She smiled, squeezing his hand as they parted ways momentarily. Holly looked at herself in the mirror, wrinkling her nose at her blotchy skin and red eyes. In the next room over, Benedict sifted through his dressers to find her a pair of old sleep pants and a tee shirt. He returned to her side, looping an arm around her waist from behind and placing a kiss on the side of her head. 

“These are for you.” He said quietly, placing the clothing on the sink. “I’ll be out in the kitchen.” Holly nodded as he closed the door on his way out. Looking back at herself in the mirror, she slowly undressed and hung her soaked clothes to dry in Benedict’s bathroom. 

His clothes were so comfortable and soft, she realized as she slid them over her cold legs. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she made quick work of her sock bun to pull her soaked red locks of the back of her neck. She wiped her leftover makeup out from under her eyes then headed back out to the kitchen, where Benedict awaited her with a cup of tea. 

“So you don’t catch a cold.” He said quietly, sliding it across the tile island and into her cold hands. 

“Thank you.” She smiled. He led her back to the living room and sat her on his sofa, wrapping her in a big velvety soft blanket and then in his arm. “You’re my hero.” 

“Mmm, I try.” He grinned, kissing her gently. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, making Holly smile into their kiss. 

“I love thunderstorms.” She whispered, pulling away just slightly before kissing him once again. Benedict’s hand set his mug down on the table, spilling only a few drops, and reached over catch her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Her spirits lifted exceptionally as she climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands roamed down her sides and to her thighs, squeezing gently as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Holly sighed happily, running her hands through his hair and raking her fingernails across his scalp. He groaned, rolling her beneath him and earning a surprised gasp and giggle. 

Holly blushed as he trailed kisses down to her neck and began placing them all over her face. “Come to New York with me.” He murmured, placing a final kiss on her cheek before pulling back to look her in the eye. “Come away for the weekend.” He repeated. 

“Ben, I-“ he cut her off with his lips, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“You deserve some time away. Please come with me.” He whispered. “I don’t want to brave America by myself.” 

She needed to do something for herself, which sparked her nod towards him. Benedict’s face broke into a grin as he placed a kiss on her lips one more. The room was suddenly quiet, the rain no longer pelting the window. The room was no longer gloomy and grey… the sun shone through the window and accented her red locks beautifully. 

Benedict brushed her hair from her face with a small smile. “Look at that… it’s the sun.” 

“Yes,” she grinned. “The first time since we’ve been together.” 

“I can only think that this moment holds some sort of symbolism.” He smirked. Holly chuckled lightly. 

“Just kiss me again.”


End file.
